Simplify the expression. $(z+6)(2z-3)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${z+6}$ onto the ${2z}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {2z}({z+6}) + {-3}({z+6})$ Then distribute the ${2z}.$ $ = ({2z} \times {z}) + ({2z} \times {6}) + {-3}({z+6})$ $ = 2z^{2} + 12z + {-3}({z+6})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = 2z^{2} + 12z + ({-3} \times {z}) + ({-3} \times {6})$ $ = 2z^{2} + 12z - 3z - 18$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 2z^{2} + 9z - 18$